Field of the Invention
With known seals of this type, the apron and the covering are fastened to the U-shaped frame by clamping members. Although this fastening is strong if clamping strips are used in addition to spot-type effective fastening means, special difficulties result when the aforementioned elements must be interchanged or replaced due to damage or wear thereof.